Luigidollar's Toy Story
by Luigidollar2002
Summary: A mountain boy doll is profoundly threatened and jealous when a new space boy genius hero figure supplants him as top toy in a human boy's room. But, when the toys are separated from their home, a truce must be formed between them all in an effort to get back home. Reupdated and posted!
1. You've Got a Friend in me

**_Prologue: You've Got a Friend in Me_**

It has been said that a group of people look to a person for leadership, and normally, after a while, people look to find a new leader, but when that new person comes, he must test his strength to overcome his fears of being replaced without giving in to jealousy. Jealousy has long been deemed the guardian of love and friendship. But more often it's one's downfall. We typically blame our partner for paying attention to another, but the real issue may be what jealousy teaches us about ourselves. Jealousy has long been deemed the guardian of love. But more often it's love's downfall. We typically blame our partner for paying attention to another, but the real issue may be what jealousy teaches us about ourselves.

It was a quiet day in a kid's bedroom in 1995, with boxes drawn on to look like buildings, it looked like as if this kid had a great imagination, he even had a drawn a wanted poster of a criminal. The criminal is a Pink dog with a purple nose kid. His name was Courage.

Then, out of the blue, someone was holding the Courage toy, taped to a dart gun.

"Alright, my prisoners! Don't move!" A child's voice was heard. "Give me all your money."

Someone emptied out a piggy bank. It was literally a green pig with a brown beard, a crown, the piggybank's name was "Leonard Mudbeard".

"Stop it! Stop it, you monster!" A child's voice said with his voice high, holding another toy. She brown eyes, black glasses, brown hair tied in a ponytail, and pale skin. She is seen wearing a black T-shirt with The Lorax on it and a brown jacket, She also wears a navy and purple plaid skirt, with white socks and red Converse sneakers. At night, for sleeping she wears a olive green night gown with black and red at the sleeves and bottom, it has the number "87" on it. Her name was Margo Gru.

"Zip it, Princess!" The child's voice said again, "That is unless you want Timmy's Fairies to say sayanara!" The hand pointed to a RC named Speed Buggy aiming at a bunch of Fairy Godparent Toys.

"Oh, no! Not Timmy's Fairies! Somebody please do something!"

Then, came behind a toy box was another toy held by a left hand.

The toy is a 10 year old boy toy with a pull string. This toy is wearing a brown jacket with a red collar, a blue hat with a red puffball and rim, and blue jeans. Under his jacket, he either wears a red and blue baseball shirt or a white T-shirt/v-neck. He had black hair and blue eyes.

The toy, held by the left hand approached the "prisoners" and "criminal". Someone pulled the string behind the toy's back.

The voice box then said, "Stop right there!"

"Oh no, Stan Marsh!" The child's voice then said, the child's voice said slightly deep, "Unhand those prisoners, Courage The Cowardly Dog!"

The child's voice then said, "Well, you should know that I have a forcefield with me!"

The hand then grabbed out a Slinky Dog that has yellow fur, except on his ears and the top of his head that are orange. He has blue eyes and a star on his tail, which he uses as a wand. His name was Sparky.

"Well, I've brought my Dinosaur! Who eats forcefield dogs!" The child's voice said, while the child grabbed another toy, it was a plastic dinosaur toy; he was green, slim and had brown eyes.

The child roared as well, prompting him to move his Sparky toy a little to the left. He then proceeded to move his Courage toy to a baby crib named "jail".

"You're goin' to jail, Courage. Say goodbye to the liter and the cat wife!" The kid said, then a baby with black hair and blue eyes grabbed the Courage toy and hit it against the baby crib, making banging noises as well, making body pieces fall as well as a song plays.

 ** _Luigidollar2002 presents..._**

The child revealed to have a Troy Aikman jersey, he had light skin, blue eyes, jean shorts, red shoes, and black hair. He was 7 years old. His name was Danny Fenton.

Danny proceeded to pick up the football headed toy and say, "You saved the day again, Stan."

Danny pulled Stan's string and the voice box then said, "You're a cool dude."

 ** _Luigidollar's Toy Story_**

 ** _Singer:_** _You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

Danny then turned the boxes around, changing the cardboard buildings to the drawing of cartoon bad guys.

"C'mon, time to wrangle up the villains!" Danny playfully said, he then used a jump rope as a lasso to wrangle the bad guys.

 _When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_

"A Zetaboards Production"

"Round em' up, kid!" Danny then said, placing Stan on Speed Buggy and pressing the "go" button for it to accelerate, pushing a few boxes.

 _You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy you've got a friend in me  
Yeah you've got a friend in me_

Danny picked up the boy toy and slapped its hand, saying, "Hey Stan!"

Then, it seems as if Stan was walking through a desert, but in reality, Danny was giving his toy a piggyback ride.

 _Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too_

Danny placed Stan on the stair ramp and ran downstairs.

 _Maybe_

Stan slid down the ramp…

 _But none of them  
Will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you boy_

Danny then caught Stan as he hugged him and smiled. They then jumped on a recliner and they spun..

 _And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die_

The couch slowed down as the toy tipped a bit, Danny then chuckled,

 _You're gonna see it's our destiny_

And placed Stan on the bottom of the recliner. He pulled the lever hard, sending the doll upward.

 _You've got a friend in me_

The toy then fell on his bottom, standing for a moment until he leaned to the side.

 _Yeah, you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

"Danny! It's almost time for the party!" Danny's mom was heard.

"Mom, not that I'm complaining, but why do we need this party today?" Danny asked.

"Because, your father got a new job in the new suburbs, and I obviously want the party before we move to the suburbs of Illinois." Danny's mom was heard again.

Today is the day his family is going to celebrate his birthday party. True, his birthday isn't for another week but Mrs. Fenton felt like they should have the party one last time in their house before they moved into a new home.

Mrs. Fenton smiles as she puts the last of the decorations up. The streamers and balloons are set, the banner overhead read 'Happy Birthday, Danny Fenton', and Danny's friends has been invited. This is one birthday her son will enjoy. At least, she hopes so. Stan Marsh is looking at the scene with his usual frozen face.

"Alright." Danny then said, excitedly, then he took the toy to his bedroom, where the baby was messing around with the The Cowardly Dog toy before dropping it.

Danny then pulled the boy's string and then the voice box said, "Well, who didn't see that coming?" Then, the Stan toy sat on the bed.

"Okay, lil' sis, time for the party!" Danny said, taking his infant sister downstairs.

Danny proceeded to go downstairs and said, "See you later, Stan!"

The door was closed, and once again, it was quiet, then something odd happened, the Stan toy blinked and slowly started to sit up, having a concerned look on his face.

"You're kidding, the birthday party's today?" Stan then said, with his mouth moving, surprised. He knew what this meant, new toys! "Okay, everyone, coast is clear!"

No one knew this, but when human beings aren't around, toys can move on their own and they have their own lives as well.

However, Toys have fears as well, they have a fear of being replaced or forgotten when new toys are new in town.

The speed buggy toy came out, peeking, and a shark toy named Bruce came out of the toy box, squeaking.

The Courage The Cowardly Dog toy began to get up as he placed his parts back on him, grumpily mumbling, "I'm not supposed to babysit princess drool. My box says ages 3 and up! Ages 3 and up!"

Other toys started to come to life, going about their daily lives.


	2. Staff Meeting!

Not many people knew this, but when kids, babies, adults, or even the elderly weren't around in a room, toys can move and have their own lives, but in the history of toys, there hasn't been one toy that came to life in front of a human being, if that happened, it would be disastrous for not only the toys but for the humans as well. It was another average day of the life of Danny Fenton's toys. And 1995 seems like a good year so far. The toys were going about their daily lives, with mini firefighters placing theirselves back on the seats of the toy firetruck, Leonard was getting his change back inside him.

"Hey, Mudbeard!" Courage then said, having his face rearranged. "I'm Picasso!"

"I don't get it." Leonard then said, confused, walking away as well.

"You uncultured swine!" Courage angrily shouted at Leonard. "Whatya lookin' at, Winslow?"

Courage walked past a toy rodent by the name of Winslow, who just shrugs as if he didn't do anything wrong. Meanwhile, Stan was talking to one of the army soldier miniatures.

"So, have you seen Sparky anywhere, Sarge?" Stan asked, curious.

"No sir!" The sargent miniature said.

"Okay, okay, Nel. At ease." Stan said, saluting, before jumping down to the floor to look for his beloved Slinky Dog friend.

"Hey, Sparky?" Stan asked, calling for Sparky.

"Right here, Stan!" Sparky then said, grabbing out a SNES game. "Ready for Super Mario World?"

"No, now's not the time." Stan then said, concerned.

"Okay, you can be Luigi." Sparky then said.

"Actually, I need to tell you something, Sparky, we've got some bad news." Stan then said.

"Bad news?!" Sparky exclaimed in fright, and then everyone was shocked as soon as everyone heard those words.

"Just tell everyone to gather around for a staff meeting and be cool about it." Stan announced, embarrassed.

"Okay." Sparky then said.

"Be happy!" Stan then said, then, Sparky pretend to laugh. The Mountain Boy then walked near an _Etch-A-Sketch_ toy, who was also moving as well.

"Hey, etch!" Stan said, to etch, and the 2 stopped, and he shouted out, "DRAW!"

Etch then turned around and drew a gun, and Stan acted like he was shot.

"Etch, you're drawing's getting really better. Nice work on that." Stan then said.

Then, Stan then noticed a clipboard near the hot wheels track. He wondered how that got there, and then, the green dinosaur toy jumped in front of him and roared at our toy leader.

"Yeah, how are you doin', Arlo?" Stan nonchalantly asked the dinosaur toy. Arlo then stopped roaring at him and looked at him innocently.

"Tell me your honest opinion. Were you scared?" Arlo asked.

"Well, I was close to being scared." Stan then said, not really being scared.

"I just don't know what I'm doing wrong. I keep practicing, but I'm just starting to think I'm annoying people." Arlo said as they walked together.

Then, a pair of hands grabs Stan, and the 10-year old boy toy then noticed it was coming from Margo Gru, the damsel in distress in any of Danny Fenton's games of imagination, and the love of Stan Marsh's toy life.

"Oh, Margo! I didn't know you were there." Stan then said.

"Well, thanks for saving me, my 10-year old hero." Margo then said.

"It was nothing, really, don't mention it." Stan said, blushingly.

"Whatdya say I get someone else to watch the Fairies tonight?" Margo then said.

"Oh, yeah..." Stan stated, while laughing.

"Well, just let me know. I'm just a few blocks away." Margo then said, adjusting her glasses as she walks near a pile of letter blocks. Stan and Margo were in love with each other, but they wouldn't admit it because Courage would taunt them about it.

"What are you waiting for, Stan?" Sparky called out. Stan then headed towards the podium which consisted of a tinker toys case and a Super Bowl XXVII program.

"Okay, where's the microphone..." Stan then said, then, a toy microphone was tossed near him. "Thanks."

He then spoke into the microphone, "Hello, can everyone hear me?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Great. Now, does everybody have a moving buddy?" Stan announced.

Everyone was confused, why would anyone need a buddy during the big move?

"I had no idea we needed one." Arlo said, confused.

"Do we have to hold hands?" Courage jokingly said, while holding his detachable arm, making the audience laugh at his joke. Stan and Courage have kind of like a stereotypical co-worker relationship, Stan is like the employee that gets more praise and Courage is like the co-worker that's unappreciated at work.

"Oh, ha ha." Stan said, not laughing at this. "Will it be funny if you get left behind? NO, I think not. I don't wanna leave anyone behind for the big move, so if you don't have one, **get one**!"

Stan then turned the page, and then said, "Okay, Friday Night's Charity event for the Home for Legos foundation was a big success, and we owe it all to Mr. Spell. Thanks, Mr. Spell."

Then, the Mr. Spell toy then said, "You're Welcome."

Then, Stan flipped the page and sighed in grief, it's something bad. He then said, "And one more note here, Danny Fenton's birthday party's been moved to today. Next one..."

Before he could finish this thought, all the toys panicked.

"What do you mean the Birthday Party's today?! His birthday's not til' next week!" Arlo said, surprised.

"What's goin' on down there? Is his dad getting dumber and dumber everyday?!" Leonard then said, watching the meeting from the bookshelf.

"Well, obviously, Maddie wants this party to happen before the big move. We shouldn't be worried." Stan then said.

"Well, you're clearly not worried, you're Danny's favorite!" Courage rudely said, angrily. It's true, Stan has been Danny Fenton's favorite toy since Kindergarten, and who couldn't blame Courage for being under appreciated.

"Come on, guys, just because Danny's getting new toys doesn't mean we should fear their arrival." Sparky then said, then Courage took off his plastic mouth and repeatedly tapped his tail, making some of the toys laugh, without Sparky even noticing.

"There's no reason for Stan to be wrong now, and he's been right all the time." Sparky then said.

"Come on. Every Christmas and Birthdays, you always end up acting like this." Stan said, rolling his eyes.

"What if Danny gets another dinosaur, a mean one?! I don't think I could handle that type of rejection!" Arlo said, concerned.

"Woah, woah, woah, no one's getting replaced, this is Danny we're talking about. It doesn't matter how much we get played with, what matters is that we're here for Danny when he needs us. That's what toys are made for." Stan then said.

The Mountain Boy had a point, toys are meant to make children happy.

"Pardon the interruption..." Leonard then said, the green pig caught everyone's attention. "Sorry to interrupt here, but...BIRTHDAY GUESTS AT 3 O'CLOCK!"

The toys panicked, and so did Stan, but he tried to calm everyone down.

"Stay calm, everyone!" Stan then said, but the toys ran towards the window in concern, then, a binocular toy walked near Stan.

"Uh... Meeting adjourned?" Stan said, shrugging.

At the window, the toys were looking around with a concerned look on their faces.

"There's a lot of kids out there." Arlo said, concerned.

Courage couldn't see, so he literally took out his eye parts and raised them to the point where he can see what's going on. There were presents being held by the partygoers such as Joseph Gribble, Bobby Hill, and Beavis.

"Yep, we're next semester's yard sale for sure." Leonard then said, concerned.

"Any dinosaur toys?" Arlo asked, concerned.

"They're in wrapping paper, you idiot." Leonard then said, annoyed.

The presents keep coming and coming!

"They're getting bigger!" Arlo said, worried, then they saw a small gift.

"Wait, there's a small one, must be Dallas Cowboys Merchandise." Courage then said.

Then, to their horror, The boy turned around and revealed it was a long gift! The toys shouted in terror, they clutched each other as they cried, Stan slapped his face in frustration. His friends always act like this whenever Christmas or Danny's Birthday arrives.

"Spell, Garbage!" Mr. Spell then said.

"We're doomed!" Arlo whined.

"All right! All right!" Stan shouted, angrily. He then proceeded to walk towards the toys and started to slightly calm down. He then spoke in a calmed voice, "What if I got the troops and sent them down to do a check up? Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes! YES IT WOULD!" Arlo shouted, beggingly.

"Alright, save your batteries, guys." Stan then said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Thanks, Stan! That's usin' the ol' noggin." Leonard then said.


	3. Reconnaissance Mission

A birthday is an occasion when a person or institution celebrates the anniversary of their birth. Birthdays are celebrated in numerous cultures, often with a gift, party, or rite of passage. But for toys, it's usually a stress factor for them, and they're afraid that the new toys might overshadow them, even to the point of having them be given away. However, toys like Stan are there to calm them down, because those toys are either the favorite or the leader of the group.

Stan jumped on the bed near Sargent as Sarge was on the drawer. The Mountain Boy toy had to comfort his friends somehow. Perhaps if he got Sarge to go down with his troops, he could get an update on what's going on.

"Sargent!" Stan said.

"Yes sir?" Sargent then asked.

"We got a code Jerry Jones. Establish a recon post downstairs, you know the drill." Stan then said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Sargent then said, saluting, before jumping down to his troop.

"Attention! Code red! Repeat! We have a code red, recon Charlie, execute! This is not a drill!" Sarge said, ordering his troop, the army men toys proceeded to move out and carry on with their mission. "Let's move, Move! Move!"

Danny's door creaks open and a lone army man ventures forth to make sure the coast is clear. Satisfied, he motions for the others to proceed. Squads of soldiers march into the hall carrying a baby monitor and a jump rope. The army men each leapfrog behind the stairway banisters and hold their positions while the Sargent surveys the scene below through his binoculars.

Directly below, Mrs. Fenton passes through the hallway rounding up Danny and all his birthday guests.

"Okay, c'mon kids! Everyone in the living room. It's almost time for the presents." She said.

Once Mrs. Fenton and the children are out of sight, the Sargent motions to his men with a silent hand signal. Two paratroopers jump out through the railing, parachuting down to the floor below. The paratroopers sweep the area with their plastic rifles, then give the "all clear" sign. The jump rope is lowered, and more soldiers rappel down.

The green army men march in formation across the floor when suddenly footsteps were heard. Immediately the Sargent signals for his men to freeze in their various classic action poses.

"Okay, Danny! I got Cool Ranch, Nacho and..." Jack Fenton said, happily, but then, he steps on a Army guy, he yelps loudly in pain.

"I always have to tell that boy not to leave his army toys lying around." Jack then grumbled.

As soon as Jack is gone, the Sargent motions for his men to proceed toward a nearby houseplant that looks into the living room. The Sargent then notices an injured soldier struggling to drag himself forward - a casualty of Mr. Fenton's foot. The Sargent helps the injured soldier to his feet.

"Go on without me! Just go!" Soldier said.

"A good soldier never leaves a man behind." Sarge said.

The Sargent motions to the remaining men above. They lower themselves via jump rope, riding the baby monitor. Once downstairs, they hustle the baby monitor towards the houseplant.

Suddenly a ball bounces into the hallway, followed by the sound of footsteps and kid clamor. The Sargent, supporting his wounded man, reaches the plant, right on the heels of the squad with the baby monitor. They conceal themselves in the house plant just before the children run by.

While the baby monitor is set in place, A MEDIC evaluates the wounded soldier and gives the "thumb's up" signal. The Sargent scans the party with his binoculars.

Back at Danny's room, the toys race towards the nightstand where Stan has placed the receiving half of the baby monitor. They wanted to get this over with ASAP.

"Okay, that's taken care of, now we can hear about what's going on." Stan then said.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Arlo then said.

"Hey guys, don't worry, the army's a group of professionals, they're the best! It's not like they were lying down on the job." Stan then said, not knowing that he was almost right.

 _"Permian Leader, this is Taunting Bully!"_ Sarge was heard.

"This is it! Quiet, guys!" Stan happily said to everyone.

"Come on, Joseph, get Danny a Judy Hopps toy!" Courage pleaded. Everyone looked at him oddly. It's akward for someone like Danny to get a toy like that. "Hey, a guy can dream, can he?"

"Alright, the first birthday gift is from Bobby Hill of the Hill Family, he has brought...a Dallas Cowboys Lunch Box!" Sarge then said.

The toys groaned in frustration.

"It's for his lunch!" Sparky said, laughing.

"The 2nd blanket is bed sheets, and the 3rd present is..."

The toys waited anxiously, and the next present is: "Tecmo Super Bowl 3! I repeat: Tecmo Super Bowl 3!"

THe toys cheered in triumph. At least it's not a toy.

While celebrating, Leonard accidentally knocked Courage, causing his parts to fall off as well.

"Hey, watch it!" Courage said, annoyed about the fact his parts fell off, again.

"My bad." Leonard then said.

"See? What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about!" Stan then said.

"ATTENTION: SURPRISE BIRTHDAY GIFT FROM JACK FENTON!" Sarge shouted, alarming the toys.

"What?!" Stan exclaimed, for a long time, he kept his fear of being replaced hidden, but it seems as if it's going to come true!

"What is it?! Tell us!" Arlo shouted, but the radio was bursting with audio from excited children, no one can hear Sargent. Arlo nervously shook the baby monitor so hard, it fell to the ground, making the batteries fall off.

"Look what you did, you nitwit! Now we'll never know what it is!" Courage said, as the toys hurriedly tried to put the batteries back in the baby monitor.

"Let me!" Stan then said, placing the batteries back in their appropiate casing.

"RED ALERT, DANNY'S COMING UPSTAIRS!" Sarge was heard.

"Danny's coming, everybody! Back to your places, hurry!" All the toys hurriedly rushed back to their spots as quickly as possible. They managed to make it to their spots on time as well, going into toy mode.

Danny and his friends proceeded to enter the room, excitedly running around.

"Quick, place the space ship somewhere!" Bobby excitedly said.

"This is where the ship lands.." Danny happily said, shoving Stan of the bed and a placing a cardboard spaceship on the bed, where the Footballheaded toy slid off the bed, with no one noticing.

 _"Kids! Time for games!" Jack excitedly shouted, the boys proceeded to leave the room, and Danny closed the door in a hurry._

With that, the toys came out of their spots, what happened? Well, a new toy has arrived.

The toys walked over to the bed, curious to see what happened.

"Hey Stan! Who's up there with you?" Margo asked.

"Is it something interesting?" Courage asked.

Stan then came out from underneath the bed, dusting himself off.

"Stan? What are you doing underneath the bed?" Sparky asked, curiously.

"Uh, no reason! I guess Danny was excited for his new gift, there must've been some kind of mix up." Stan then said, sheepishly getting up.

"The only mistake is that someone's in your spot, Mountain Boy!" Courage said, laughing.

"Have you been replaced?" Arlo asked, hastily.

"No one's getting replaced. What did I just say? Now let's give this guy a warm hello." Stan then said, climbing the bed


	4. Strange Things

Stan climbed the bed, the toy looked around, and so far, nothing, then he noticed Danny's new toy.

The new action figure had a Black suit with, black boots, purple gloves and a utility belt with a D shaped buckle. He had light skin, purple shades, and red puffy hair, and a white jetpack on his back.

Stan gulped, worried about what's next. This can't be good.

Then, the new toy came to life and looked around with a stern look on his face. It appears that he's surveying the room, notifying his surroundings. He then pressed a button on his right bookbag strap, and a beep was heard.

"Dexter Cavanaugh to Retroville, come in, Retroville." Dexter then said, waiting for a response, but nothing, he pressed the button again and said, "Retroville, come in! Do you read me?"

Nothing was going on, this has never happened before.

"What is going on? Shouldn't they hear me by now?" Dexter then said, looking around before noticing something that made him gasped.

"Einstein's Ghost! My ship!" Dexter then said in shock, running to the package he came from in a hurry. "Blast, this will takes weeks to repair."

Then, he pressed a button on his watch and acted as if he was recording something. Dexter then said, "Dexter Cavanaugh mission log, stardate 81095. The auto pilot I was using has gone off course while I was on my way to the 2nd dimension. It seems as if I'm on a strange planet. I musta been awoken out of hypersleep after the crash." He paused as he jumped up and down on the bed. "Well, the ground seems slightly unstable, probably common in this place. And there's no signs of life just yet..."

Suddenly, Stan appeared out of nowhere and greeted, "Hi."

However, this startles Dexter. Alarmed, Dexter gets himself into a fighting stance with his watch aiming at Stan, but a light blue dot from Dexter's watch was aiming at Stan's head.

Stan becomes startled as well. He then said nonchalantly, "Woah, woah, take it easy. I didn't mean to frighten you. Anyway, my name is Stan Marsh, and this is Danny's room, that's all I wanted to say, and I think you're mixed up. See this place, the bed, is my spot..."

"So you must be a local Law enforcer." Dexter then said, but Stan was a little dumbstruck about what Dexter meant by that. "It's about time you got here. My name is Dexter Cavanaugh: Boy Genius, Toon Ranger, universe protection unit. My ship crash landed here by mistake."

Dexter continues to move around on Danny's bed.

"Yeah. This is my spot, so of course it's a mistake!" Stan said, sternly.

"I'm going to need to repair my turbo boosters, you wouldn't happen to have any neutromic protocores, would you, Stan?" Dexter asked.

"Well, I don't know about that, but we have double a batteries." Stan said, confused.

Suddenly, Stan was interrupted by Dexter as he knocks him to the blanket, prompting Dexter to aim his watch "laser" at someone.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?!" Dexter angrily shouted.

"Woah! Take it easy! We're friends!" yelled Arlo. He and the other toys have came up to the bed to see how Stan's doing. Their presence has obviously caught Cavanaugh by surprise.

"Do you know these other lifeforms." Dexter asked.

Stan then said, slightly irritated, "They're Danny's toys, so yes. I know them."

Dexter then soon calmed down and stood up and walked over to the other toys.

"I better have a look anyway." Dexter then said. "Greetings, I'm Dexter Cavanaugh, I come in peace."

Arlo then shook Dexter's hand in relief and said, "Oh, thank heavens you're not a Dinosaur!"

Dexter was unsure what to think of that comment.

"Well, thanks for that kind comment." Dexter said, feeling appreciated.

"Say! What does that button do?" Courage asked.

"Well, let me show you!" Dexter then said, pressing his left strap button, and his voice box in Dexter Cavanaugh's cartoon voice, "Dexter: Boy Genius to the Rescue!"

Everyone but Stan gasped in amazement.

Sparky then said, "Hey! Stan's got something like that!"

"Yeah, his is a pull-string!" A toy named Soos said. "Only that..."

"Only that it sounds like a car ran over it!" Courage said, jokingly. He's been waiting for a long time to say that, this prompted Stan to cringe in jealousy and hold on to his string.

"This, is high def sound quality." Leonard then said. "So where are you from? Taiwan, Singapore, Hong Kong?"

"Well, not really. I came from Megaville in my dimension. As a member of the Universe Protection unit of the Toon Ranger corps, I protect the galaxy from the threat of an invasion from the evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Sworn enemy of Intergalactic alliance!" Dexter then said. While Dexter said this, Stan took a look at the back of the box the Boy Genius came in and sees a cartoon drawing of him on it after reading it upside down, he sees that the words on it are the same ones Dexter himself just said.

Everyone was impressed.

"Oh really? I'm from PlaySkool!" Courage said, happily.

"And I'm from Matel! Well, not really, I'm from a company that was purchased by Matel." Arlo then said.

Stan walked over to Margo and he crossed his arms in jealousy.

"It's like they never seen a new toy before." Stan said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, sure, Just look at him. He's got more gadgets on him than a Swiss Army Knife." Margo replied.

Then, Sparky pressed a button on Dexter's "Watch" which prompted it to blink light blue real fast.

"Ah ah ah! Please be careful. You don't wanna be near my laser when it goes off." Dexter then said.

"Hey, a Laser! How come you don't have a laser, Stan?" Courage asked.

"It's not a laser! It's just a little lightbulb that blinks!" Stan said, making motions.

"What's with him?" Leonard asked Courage.

"Laser envy." Courage replied. Stan stepped in front of everyone, tired of this ordeal.

"Alright, that's enough. Look, we're all very impressed by Danny's new toy." Stan said, annoyed.

"Toy?" Dexter asked, skeptically.

"T. O. Y, toy!" Stan spelled it out to Dexter.

"Excuse me, I think the word you're searching for is Toon Ranger." Dexter then said.

"The word I'm searching for? I can't say, because there's a bunch of preschool toys present." Stan then said, angrily.

"Gettin' kinda tense, aren't ya?" Courage taunted.

"Um, I have a question, Dexter Cavanaugh. What does a Toon Ranger actually do?" Arlo asked, after hearing all this, it's clear he wants to know what a Toon Ranger like Dexter does.

"He's not a TOON RANGER!" Stan raised his voice, about to lose his patience. "He doesn't fight evil, shoot lasers, or let alone fly!"

"Excuse me?" Dexter then said, he then pressed a button on the right strap and two rocket shaped wings launch out of the pack, impressing everyone in sight, and further angering Stan.

"Woah, impressive wing span, very good!" Leonard then said.

"What? What? He can't possibly fly!" Stan angrily said.

"I made them myself in my laboratory, and I can fly!" Dexter then said.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"You Can't."

"Can..."

"CAN'T! CAN'T! CAN'T!"

As the Pull-string toy and the action figure argued, Courage whispered to Leonard, "Hey, this is getting good!"

"Tell you what, I can fly around this room with my eyes closed!" Dexter said, angrily.

"Alright, prove it, Dorkster." Stan said.

"Okay, then I will!" Dexter said, angrily

The toys moved so Dexter can go to the edge of the bed nearby, climbing up the bedpost. Stan grins evilly. He figures Dexter will fail flying and ended up getting scratched.

Looking down at the toys below waiting anxiously, Dexter took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

Then he said these words, "To Lightspeed and Beyond!"

With that, Dexter jumps off the bed and goes straight down. Stan figures that it is...until he looks alarmed as he hears a bouncing noise.

Sure enough, Dexter has bounced right up. The Boy Genius hit the ball that is on the floor nearby.

Next, Dexter lands on a small car and speeds down the track through the Hot Wheels loop. He ends up flying right off the ramp. As everyone witnessed, Dexter unknowingly got stuck to a toy plane mobile hanging from the ceiling.

Unaware that he got stuck, Dexter's impact got the plane's motor running resulting in both it and Dexter to fly around the room. The toys looked amazed as they watched. Stan, on the other hand, looks in disbelief. He's the only one who knows what's going on.

Soon a centrifugal force has Dexter removed from the plane and sent him flying back to the bed. And as if to add insult to injury, he landed right in front of Stan, who's in disbelief.

"Can!" Dexter bragged.

The toys cheered.

"You flew magnificently!" Arlo said, happily.

"I found my moving buddy!" Margo said, Stan couldn't believe it! The girl that he has a crush on the new guy!

"Well, thank you, everyone." Dexter said, in triumph.

"That wasn't flying! That was...Falling with style!" Stan said, feeling embarrased.

"The dolls must go for you, can you teach me that?" Courage said, happily.

Sparky just laughed because he was impressed by this new toy.

"Oh, shut up." Stan said, crossing his arms. "In a couple of days it won't matter, because everything will be back to normal in a couple of days. They'll see."

As everyone asked more questions about Dexter, the Mountain Boy glared at them all.

 _"They'll see. I'm still Danny Fenton's favorite toy."_ Stan thought in his head.

Of course, Stan wants to believe that, but is he really Danny Fenton's favorite toy?

 ** _I was on top of the world, livin' high  
Riding in my pocket,_**

Later that day, after the party, Danny was jumping around with his beloved Stan Marsh doll, playing around with it and twirling it around with it and whatnot.

 ** _I was livin' the life,  
Things were just the way they should be._**

Also, Danny was also playing with Dexter as well, and he enjoyed the toy as well, and played with him more than he did with Stan, and when playtime was done, and dinner was all set, Stan was dismayed about this whole thing about Dexter becoming the new favorite.

 ** _Then from out of the sky  
Like a bomb comes some little punk in a rocket,  
Now all of the sudden, some strange things are happening to me!_**

It felt as if in a instant,

 ** _Strange things are happenin' to me..._**

all the pictures, drawings and posters of Stan were replaced by pictures, posters, and drawings of Dexter. Even the bed sheets and blankets were Dexter's Laboratory bed sheets and blankets!

 ** _Strange Things..._**

Meanwhile, Dexter was helping Arlo with his roaring problem, correcting his stance and telling him to use his lungs, which turns out to be successful as he roars so loud, all of Courage's parts fly off of him!

 ** _Strange things are happenin' to me...  
Ain't no Doubt about it!_**

Even all the toys are paying more attention to Dexter, doing things with him, such as working out, trying to repair his "ship", and they even stopped paying any attention to Stan! The Mountain Boy has never felt infuriated in his life.

 ** _I had friends_**  
 ** _I had lots of friends_**  
 ** _Now all my friends are gone_**  
 ** _And I'm doing the best I can to carry on_**

 ** _I had power (power)_**  
 ** _I was respected (respect)_**  
 ** _But not any more_**  
 ** _And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored_**

 ** _Let me tell you about the strange things are happening to me_**  
 ** _Strange things_**

As soon as it was time for bed for the Fenton boy, he placed his toys in the toy box, and then he was left with Dexter and Stan, which one should he pick

He sleeps with his new toy, placing the pull-string doll in the toy box, a sadly shocked Stan looked in surprise...

 ** _Strange things are happening to me_**  
 ** _Ain't no doubt about it_**

But he hung his head in sadness, what if his friends were right? What if there's a possibility of being replaced by a new toy? Things are changing too fast for Stan Marsh. He closed the toy box and went to sleep.

 ** _Strange Things..._**

 ** _Strange Things..._**


	5. Fear the Great Cornholio

Stan had trouble sleeping that night, he dreamt that he was in the toy box, fighting a gigantic version of Dexter, that can actually fly and shoot lasers and can they can hurt really badly. And the Mountain Boy toy awoke in concern. He was in the toy box, he looked and noticed it was morning. Stan then opened the box completely.

"Finally!" Stan then said, rubbing his hand on his head. Wait...hand? Something's missing, his hat! "Hey, who stole my hat?!"

Bruce the Shark came out of the toy box wearing Stan's hat. "Hey look! I'm a Mountain Boy idiot! I never understand what it means to love someone!"

"Ha. Very funny." Stan rolled his eyes, and grabbed his hat back. He glared at Dexter and saw him talking with Sparky and Arlo.

"Well, super stretch dog and giant lizard, although I'm not part of this world, it seems I've been accepted into your culture." Dexter then said. Showing his foot off to his friends. "Your chief, Danny enscribed his "DP" logo on my foot. Juvenile, but endearing."

It turns out that Dexter had Danny's DP logo on his foot, much to the amazement of the 2 toys.

"Woah! In permanent ink, too!" Arlo said, in awe, the Mountain Boy toy angrily shook his arms in annoyance.

"Well, I must get back to repairing my ship." Dexter then said.

Stan sighed, and looked at the DP on his right foot, however, it looked like it was drawn with crayon and it looked like a baby drew it. Stan sighed at this, could this be a bad sign?

"Don't let it get your goat, Stan." Margo said, catching Stan by an embarrassing surprise.

"Wha? What do you mean?! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Stan then said, crossing his arms, blushing.

"Look, I know that even though Danny's excited about Dexter, he'll have a special place for you." Margo then said, confidently.

"Yeah, in the attic!" Courage taunted.

"All right, that's it!" Stan said, walking over to the boy genius toy, who was trying to fix his "ship", and Robotboy and Snake were helping by holding the tape.

"I'm gonna need more of the sticky like substance, my interdimensional friends." Dexter then said.

"Mr. Cavanaugh needs more tape!" Robotboy said.

Then, the skateboard that Dexter lying on was pulled on by a certain Mountain Boy doll.

"Listen, Dorkster, no one is taking Danny Fenton away from me. He's mine, so stay away from him." Stan then said, threateningly.

"I would, only if I knew what you meant by that, I still need a ship that needs a ton of bonding strips." Dexter then said, confused.

"And one more thing: STOP WITH THIS SPACEBOY THING! It's getting on my nerves!" Stan said, irritated.

"Are you saying you wanna lodge a complaint with Toon Command?!" Dexter sat up, angrily.

"Oh, okay." Stan laughed, mischeviously. "So, you wanna do it the hard way, huh?"

Dexter then got up and angrily looked at Stan in the eye, ready to fight.

"Don't even think about it, Mountain Boy." Dexter angrily said.

"Oh yeah? Tough GUY?!" Stan said, shoving Dexter, and by complete accident, Dexter's shades fell off, much to the genius's shock, he hastily tried to look for it, Stan nonchalantly looked around in boredom, and picked up the shades, much to Dexter's surprise.

"No one has taken my shades that easily! How dare you try to steal my shades like that?! My secret identity would've been revealed to the world!" Dexter angrily said, pointing to Stan.

Stan smirked in a humored manner, there's only one explanation for Dexter's behavior, he's heard stories, but he thought they were rumors, Dexter think's he's the real Toon Ranger!

"You actually think you're _the_ Dexter Cavanaugh?" Stan said, about to burst into laughter. "And all this time I thought it was an act! Hey guys, I found the real Dexter Cavanaugh!"

Dexter was clearly unamused by this, he's getting mocked by the Mountain Boy toy.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Dexter then said, angrily.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." Stan taunted. Then he shouted while pointing to the sky, "DEX, LOOK, AN ALIEN!"

"Where?!" Dexter looked behind him and looked, but it was a trick, and Stan fell to his back and laughed like mad.

Just when the boy genius was about to berate the Mountain Boy, barking and laughter was heard, an evil laughter.

"Oh, no!" Sparky said, running underneath the bed. "It's Beavis!"

All the toys were terrified once they heard the name "Beavis", the toys headed over to the desk, looking to see the commotion.

"I thought he was at Summer Camp!" Arlo yelped in terror.

"I guess Gravity Falls got smart and banished that punk and his idiot friend, "Butt-Head", this year." Leonard said, frustrated.

"Not Beavis!" Arlo whined.

Next door, there was a 11 year old kid in a backyard in bad shape. He was throwing rocks at a GI Joe strapped to an M80 firecracker while 3 dogs were barking at the GI Joe toy.

"What's he doin' this time?!" Courage said, worried.

"I dunno, where's the telescope part?" Stan then said, worried.

"Right here, Stan!" A toy named Pops said, dragging a telescope with him, the Mountain Boy peeked through and saw the GI Joe, about to meet its fate.

"Oh, no. It's a GI Joe." Stan sadly said, then Dexter walked by, noticing the commotion.

"What's going on?!" Dexter then said, curious.

"Nothing that concerns you space men. Just us toys." Stan said, rolling his eyes.

"I should take a look anyway." Dexter then said, peeking and noticing what's going on, "Why is that soldier strapped to that bomb?!"

"Well, if you should know, then it's because of...Beavis." Stan said, pointing towards the 3 dogs, and having Dexter seeing them

One dog is mostly brown. He has orange short hair and a red nose. The character wears a black jacket and has two dark red spots over his eyes.

Another is a tiny loud white Poodle, with blonde hair. She is the only Greaser with a visible tail.

The last dog has brown hair, big red nose, green vest, blue jeans and black shoes. and little black eyes and a green shirt and also Dog ears on the left and on the right.

Their names were Cliff, Shriek and Lube.

"Woah, those are furry fellas." Dexter said, shocked.

"NO! Those are the Greaser Dogs, you idiot!" Stan then said, pointing at the kid known as Beavis. Beavis is characterized by his severe underbite, battleship bow chin, limited number of teeth and dark blonde hair. He has a fixated stare on his face and he does not face or look at the audience as his face is almost always shown in profile. His nose is long and sharp with small nostrils (which may be a reason why some girls may like him, as stated in _Letters to Santa Butt-Head_ ) and his hair is blonde in color which is shaped in a pompadour-like style. His eyes are small and quite beady, but when he is surprised, scared or in his Cornholio state, they expand. He is usually shown wearing a blue shirt with a black Metallica logo and grey shorts. And Beavis was laughing like mad.

"You mean that happy kid?" Dexter asked, curious.

"That ain't no happy child!" Courage said.

"He tortures toys! Just for fun!" Arlo said, scared to death.

"Well, someone has to do something, and it's going to be me!" Dexter said, determined.

"What?! Have you lost your mind?!" Margo said, surprised.

"I'm just going to tell that kid to play nice, or else!" Dexter said, assuredly.

"Or else what? You'll melt him with your laser?" Stan taunted, pressing Dexter's "laser" button, causing the light to blink.

"Be careful with that! It's extremely dangerous!" Dexter said, angrily, but then, the firework was lit.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Pops then said, then the toys took cover and then, KA-BOOM! GI Joe was gone.

"GI Joe is gone!" Beavis laughed like mad. "That was cool! Wait until I get Butthead to talk about this!"

"The monster." Courage then said.

"I could've stopped him." Dexter said, seething with fury, and yet, he did nothing to stop him.

"Oh, Dexter, I'd love to see you try." Stan said, evilly. "Then again, I'd love to see you as a crater."

"The sooner we move, the better." Margo said, distraught.

Indeed, Margo. Indeed.


	6. Black Friday

A few weeks later on a warm evening on August 4th, the house was bought, and now, there's only 2 more days until the big move. And these past few weeks haven't been a cakewalk for Stan, either, he kept having bad dreams of being replaced and forgotten. Dexter has clearly won over the affection of Young Danny Fenton. Danny was playing with his 2 toys, Stan and Dexter.

"Danny, I actually have an idea for dinner, what if we go to Pizza Spaceport instead of having steak for dinner?" Maddie asked.

"Pizza Spaceport?! Oh, cool!" Danny then said, happily, placing his 2 toys on the desk, and heading out of the room, closing the door behind him. The toys came to life and Stan crossed his arms in jealousy. Not only is Dexter the New Favorite, but he's a deluded action figure.

"Can I bring a toy?" Danny asked.

"One toy, young man." Jack then said.

Stan was alarmed as soon as he heard that. One toy means that Danny will undoubtedly pick Dexter.

"One toy?" Stan muttered.

"Hey Stan!" Dexter said to the Mountain Boy toy, startling him. Then ,he raises his arm out in a manner of sportsmanship. "I just like to wish you luck, I know you'd do the same for me."

"Sure." Stan said, rolling his eyes. He shook his hand, and Dexter went back to minding his own buisiness. Stan noticed a magic 8 ball and decided to ask it a question. He grabbed it and asked, "Will Danny pick me?"

He shook the magic 8 ball, and waited for an answer, the ball said something that dismayed Stan even further.

"DON'T COUNT ON IT?!" Stan shouted, angrily. He then groaned in annoyance, and some of the toys playing Poker noticed. Then Stan rolled the ball towards the desk's right end, and it fell, but instead of the typical noise drop to the floor, the ball is stuck inbetwixked the wall and the desk. Stan took a good look, and noticed was really stuck. He then glanced at Dexter and realized something: if Dexter was missing, then Danny would have to take Stan to Pizza Spaceport. The Mountain Boy toy mischeviously grinned.

Then he said, panickingly, "Dex! Dex! Dexter! Thank goodness we have you here, there's trouble down there!"

"A problem?! Where?!" Dexter said, alarmed.

"Over there! A good friend got trapped down there and...he's trapped, Dexter!" Stan said.

"No time to lose!" Dexter said, going to the pin board. Stan took the chance to go get Speed Buggy and the Remote Control for Speed Buggy, and Dexter was looking, but he can't find anything.

"I'm not seeing anything!" Dexter then said.

"Trust me, he's there!" Stan then said, he then pressed the forword button and that prompted the RC Car to go after Dexter, Dexter noticed and jumped out of the way and caused SB to hit the board, causing the pins to fall out, and the globe to fall off its handle, rolling towards Dexter. All Stan could do is stand there in horror and look at the chaos he created.

Then Dexter ran from the globe and slipped on some Pencils, and even after falling, he was still able to get out of the globe's way, but that didn't help, because the globe hit the desk lamp, causing it to spin around and then, Stan ducked, and the lamp hit Dexter, OUT THE WINDOW!

"Dexter!" All the toys exclaimed in terror as Stan watched Dexter fall into the bushes. The toys went up to the window sill and tried to look.

"I don't see him, I think he fell off into the streets!" Arlo exclaimed in horror.

"He's as good as roadkill!" Leonard then said.

"Yeah, he ain't goin' to Pizza now!" Courage then said.

"I think he bounced into Beavis's yard!" Sparky then said.

Not wanting to be blamed for an accident, Stan backed away and tried to hide, but Speed Buggy revved up repeatedly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Hey guys! Speed Buggy's trying to say something!" Arlo then said.

"What's he saying?!" Margo asked.

"He's sayin' that this was no accident!" Courage said, suspicious, all the toys were curious about what he just said. "I'm sayin' that Humpty Dumpty was pushed..."

The toys gasped in shock, but who would've done such a thing?

"...by Stan Marsh!" Courage shouted, pointing at Stan, who was shocked. The other toys gasped in shock. All Stan was trying to do was get Dexter stuck between the wall and the desk, that's all, but who's going to believe that?!

"Wait a minute, you can't possibly think I meant to throw Dexter out the window, do you, cowardly dog?" Stan then said, innocently.

"That's Courage the Cowardly Dog to you, you back stabbin' murderer!" Courage angrily said.

"Guys, come on, it was an accident. You gotta believe me!" Stan pleaded.

"We believe you, Stan!" Sparky then said, and Margo agreed. Of course, everyone expected him to say that, and for Margo to side with Stan. "What about you Arlo?"

The dinosaur toy was unsure what to do, he didn't want to take sides and look like the bad guy, so he stuttered, "Ye-nuh...I don't like confrontations!"

Then, Sargent came out of the Army Guy bin, angrily pointing at Stan and shouting, "Where's your honor, dirtbag?! You are an absolute disgrace, you don't deserve to wear a-" Before he could finish, Stan put the top back on.

"You just couldn't stand the fact that Dexter might be Danny's new favorite toy, couldn't stand him cutting in on your playtime, Stan, so you got rid of him! Are you gonna throw me out the window too if I get played with more often?" Courage angrily said.

"Sounds like a good motive to me!" Leonard then said.

The army guys came out of their bin and swarmed all over Stan's body, trying to slow him down.

"Let's string him up by his pull string!" Courage angrily said, leading an angry mob after Stan, all Margo could do was watch in terror.

Then, they all heard footsteps, Danny was coming back upstairs, the toys hid in random places, and Stan went back into toy mode. Danny entered the room, and looked around, where is Dexter? He then sighed and decided to take Stan with him. The boy headed to the Fenton RV with his hand-me-down Mountain Boy toy. But some rustling was heard in the bushes, and no one noticed. It was Dexter, who survived the fall, luckily. Dexter saw Stan with Danny and the boy genius glared at him, he managed to hang on to the back of the vehicle, the fentons headed out, not knowing that a certain boy genius is with them.

Meanwhile, the other toys tried using plastic monkeys to get the the boy genius toy back into the room.

"We're gonna need more monkeys!" Leonard then said.

"We're all out!" Arlo said, holding an empty barrel.

"Well, we're gonna have to use another tactic to get Dexter back up here." Courage then said.

That night at _Thornton's Gas Station_ , the Fenton family had to get gas. Apparently, Jack forgot to get gas on his way home from work. Danny then asked his Dad, "Hey, dad, can I pump the gas?"

"Sure, maybe I can let you drive while i'm at it." Jack joked, prompting the entire family to laugh as they left the car, with Danny unwittingly leaving the car door open.

Stan came out of toy mode, and he was really stressed out. Sure, he gets to go to Pizza Spaceport with the boy he cares so deeply for, but what's the point? All his friends _(except for 2)_ don't trust him, and his owner wants to be with someone else.

"I have to prove it was just an accident, but how?" Stan then said, hoplessly. Poor Stan, if Dexter was smashed to pieces, he wouldn't be able to prove his innocence to his friends. Then, on the open sun roof, Stan saw a familiar face, a familiar, angry face glaring at him.

"Dexter?" Stan whispered in shock.

Then, Dexter jumped down and landed near Stan, angrily glaring at him. However, Stan failed to notice the glare. He was too happy to care for that matter.

"Dex! Ha! You're okay! This is great! I'm saved! Danny will find you here! He'll take us back to the room and then you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake. Huh? Right? Buddy?" Stan said, happily.

"I just want you to know even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea even Computer would want me to promote on my planet, and in my Laboratory." Dexter said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay." Stan said, relieved.

"But we're not in my Laboratory, are we?" Dexter angrily said, grabbing Stan by the collar.

"No." Stan sheepishly said.

Before the Mountain Boy could even react, Dexter tackled him and they went out of the car, and the 2 began to fight underneath the car, hitting and smacking each other, then Dexter threw the Mountain Boy near the tire.

"Okay! Come on, you wanna piece of me?!" Stan angrily said, Dexter punched him in the vinyl head, causing his head to literally spin around, Stan then got a grip on his head, and tackled Dexter and took his shades, repeatedly poking him in the eyes, Dexter took back his shades and bit Stan in the hand, the Mountain Boy toy howled in pain.

"Next stop: Pizza Spaceport!" Danny said, as the Fenton family headed back to the RV, and drove off.

"Danny!" Stan exclaimed, then, he tried catching up to the family, but it was too late. "He doesn't know I'm there?"

Stan gasped in horror and fell to his knees and sadly said, "I'm lost! I'm a lost toy!"

This night couldn't have gotten any worse for our Mountain Boy.


	7. Pizza Spaceport

Then, Dexter spoke into his communicator, "Dexter's log, a local sheriff has stranded me at a refuelling place."

"YOU!" Stan angrily exclaimed, about ready to tear Dexter limb from limb, however a big eighteen wheeler was coming their way, Dexter ran off, and all Stan could do is flinch at the oncoming tire, but in a stroke of luck, the truck stopped. And Stan backed away and saw Dexter speaking in his "communicator".

"Computer, do a scan of..." Dexter then said.

"Shut up! Just...shut up, you idiot!" Stan said, angrily. He was in no mood to deal with this.

"Pigskin for brains, this is clearly no time to panic!" Dexter said, closing his communicator.

"This is a perfect time to panic! Danny's gone, we're lost, the Fenton Family's gonna move out of Texas in a couple days and we'll be stranded forever, and it's all your fault!" Stan angrily exclaimed. Sure, he may be angry, but did he want to put the blame on Dexter?

"Wha- My fault?! You're the one who shoved me out of the window to begin with!" Dexter then said, angrily.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if you haven't shown up in your stupid little cardboard spaceship and taken away everything that was important to me..." Stan then said, frustrated.

"Don't talk to me about what's important to you! You should be more concerned about the universe! It's in jeopardy because of you!" Dexter said.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Stan shouted.

Dexter walked over to the tire's edge and looked to the sky, Stan fallowed.

"Right now, poised at the edges of the galaxy, Emperor Drakken is constructing a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire Solar System, and Mandark is helping him! Me and my beloved sister, Dee Dee found out and my sweet sister's been captured. I alone contain information about where my sister is at, and information about this weapon's only weakness." Dexter then said, determined.

But then he pointed at Stan and angrily said, "And you, my Mountain Boyed friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Toon Command!"

Stan couldn't believe it. This toy just doesn't get it. Dexter actually thinks he's the real Dexter Cavanaugh. Are all Dexter action figures like this? Thanks to everything that has built up, Stan couldn't hold it in anymore.

"YOU! ARE! A! TOY!" Stan shouted. "YOU AREN'T THE REAL DEXTER CAVANAUGH! YOU'RE JUST AN ACTION FIGURE! YOU ARE A CHILD'S PLAYTHING!"

Dexter just stared at him like the Mountain Boy's lost his mind.

"You are a sad, strange little kid. And you have my pity." Dexter said, shaking his head in annoyance. He then gave a vulcan salute and said, "Farewell."

Dexter left, continuing his "mission".

"Oh yeah? Well, good riddance you looney!" Stan angrily said. Then he also began to leave. Then, he noticed something that brightens his mood, a delivery car...from Pizza Spaceport! He can finally get back to Danny, but as long as Dexter's missing, Stan won't last a minute there.

"Dex! Wait!" Stan shouted.

"Go away!" Dexter said, ignoring the pleas.

"Wait, I found one of your inventions!" Stan then said, desperately. This caught Dexter by surprise, once again, his deluded nature got in the way.

Stan and Dexter were near a oil can, checking out the delivery truck that will take them to their destination.

"So let me get this straight, this invention of mine will get us to that Spaceport your chief was talking about?" Dexter said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, and as soon as we find your shuttle, we'll find a way to get back to, you know, home!" Stan then said, sheepishly grinning. The plan seems good enough to work. However, it may take a while for Stan to help Dexter that he's just a toy, but at least he can prove that he's no murderer. It seems like a happy ending for our friends.

"Alright, let's go!" Dexter said, heading towards the front seat.

"What are you doing?! Dex, we should head to the back!" Stan then said.

"Negative. It's safer in the cockpit! There aren't any restraints in the cargo bay area." Dexter then said. Then he jumped on the tire and leaped into the the seat.

Stan then got to the back seat and went in. He glared at Dexter, who was unseen by the Pizza delivery boy by the name of Phillip, due to the pizza boxes on top of each other in the middle.

Stan muttered, "Safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay. What an idiot."

However, Stan was about to eat his words as soon as Phillip floored it, getting out of the gas station and the Mountain Boy toy was sent to the door in a painful manner. And at every turn, Stan was thrown around like a rag doll, and worse, a suit case was heading towards him, Stan shrieked in fright.

A few minutes later, they arrived to their destination: Pizza Spaceport. The delivery boy made it out of the car, and Dexter noticed where they were. He was excited, he's almost home! Or at least, he thinks he is... But 2 "guards"were in the way

Dexter went to the back seat window and opened it and looked around for Stan. Stan got the suitcase off of him before stumbling and falling on a pile of rubbish.

"Stan! Listen, the entrance is heavily guarded. We're going to need a disguise to get in." Dexter then said, then he noticed that Stan was holding a cup, and then he had an idea. "Great idea, Stan. I like the way you're thinking!"

The 2 disguised their selves as a Chicken Nugget box (Dexter) and a medium drink cup (Stan), and snuck through the entrance. The 2 stopped, not wanting to be spotted by other children and parents.

Then, Dexter started to run, but he bumped into Stan due to the fact they can't see.

"Watch where you're going!" Stan angrily whispered.

"Sorry!" Dexter replied. The 2 ran into a crawl space that was inbetween a line of arcade games. The 2 took off their disguises, and Dexter was in awe as soon as he saw Pizza Spaceport, a place of Pizza deliciousness and Arcade fun. But the arcade was spaceport themed, from Wack a Alien games to Galaga, everything was space themed, to him, he thought he was getting closer to Toon Command.

"What a Spaceport!" Dexter exclaimed, grinning. "Good job, Stan."

However, the Mountain Boy toy was more concerned about finding the Fenton child. And to his delight, he found Danny and his family!

"Danny!" Stan exclaimed in happiness.

"Now we need to find a ship on our way to Sector 12..." Dexter said.

"Actually, I found a space ship, Dex!" Stan then said.

"You did?" Dexter then exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's got everything Hyper speed, and a astro...turf!" Stan said, confusedly. Dexter then noticed a crane game in the shape of a rocket ship, however, to him, it seems as if it's a rocketship to get back to Toon Command. Dexter then ran to the "ship" and went inside the prize door. Stan noticed, and also, to his dismay, he missed the Fenton Family.

"This **_can not_** be happening to me!" Stan angrily exclaimed, but then he noticed that he can't be spotted by other humans, otherwise he'd be in worse trouble than he already is in. This may take a while.

Meanwhile in the prize deposit bin, Dexter started to climb his way into the crane game, and Dexter made it in, only to find a rambunctious bunch of simple-minded homunculi, small, yellow, cylindrical toys, who have one or two eyes., Minions are a similar size and shape, but have unique features to tell them apart, such as height, number of eyes, roundness or secondary features such as hair, eye/pupil size or clothing.

They also wear metal goggles accommodating their number of eyes, blue overalls with Gru's emblem on the front, and small black gloves.

"A stranger!" A minion exclaimed.

"From the outside!" Another Minion exclaimed.

"Oooooooooooh!" All the Minions exclaimed.

"Greetings! I am Dexter, Boy Genius! I come in peace!" Dexter said, then all the Minions happily circled around the boy genius action figure, wanting to know what the outside world is like. Dexter grinned, he feels welcome.

Meanwhile, Stan checks and the signal's clear, he can go get Dexter, however, he may have unkind words to say to the boy genius toy for missing out on getting to Danny Fenton on time.

Stan then entered the prize bin and climbed it, only to see Dexter talk to the Minions.

"This is an intergalactic emergency. I have to find a way to go back to the Tartakowksky Quadrant of Sector 12! Who's in charge here?" Dexter asked, then the minions looked up and pointed upwards.

"The claw..." All the minions exclaimed, pointing to a gigantic claw above them, to them, they think it's their God. Their lord.

"The claw's our master." A minion said.

"The claw decides who will go and who will stay." Another minion exclaimed.

"This is atrocious." Stan sighed, face palming himself, he doesn't know how this night could get any worse than it already is. Then, he hears laughing, but to his horror, it's not the laughter he expected, it came from someone that the toys feared deeply, Beavis.

Beavis was playing a "Wack an Alien" game, but he was cheating, and he decided to throw the mallet, unknowingly hitting someone. He then walked towards the crane game, which Dexter and Stan are in!

"Oh, no! It's Beavis!" Stan exclaimed in terror, he then pounced on Dexter, pushing the 2 further in the pile of minions.

"What are you doing?!" Dexter angrily said.

"Listen, you wanted to come here, and you chose to..." Stan frantically said, before a minion hushed him.

"The claw, it moves!" The minion said.

The claw then went down, and grabbed a minion, much to his dimwitted delight.

"I have been chosen! Farewell, friends! I'm heading to a better place." He said, however, the Minion had no idea how wrong he is, but he think he's right.

"Gotcha!" Beavis then said, and as soon as the crane dropped the creature toy, he saw Dexter, in toy mode. "A Dexter's lab action figure?! WOAH!"

Stan knew this is it! Beavis found another victim, and that is Dexter. Poor Stan! He knew he won't be able to prove his innocence once Beavis destroys Dexter, or worse! The crane grabbed Dexter, but Stan grabbed him by the feat and tried to exit out the crane game, placing himself in a tug of war game with Beavis, who doesn't know what's going on.

"He has been chosen!" A minion said.

Then, the minions pushed Stan along with Dexter, ignoring Stan's pleas, and then, the 2 were pulled up, now not only is Dexter gonna end up at Beavis' house, but Stan is getting roped along with him!

"Woah! Cool! Double prizes!" Beavis exclaimed as the 2 "prizes" fell into the prize bin. He then grabbed the 2 toys and chuckled darkly. "Let's go home and "play"."

This is terrible, the 2 heroes ended up in the clutches in Beavis, the toys worst nightmare!


	8. It lurks in Beavis' Room!

That night, Beavis was skateboarding back home from his trip to Pizza Spaceport, listening to something called "Metallica". Stan didn't know what Metallica is, but he's pretty sure he doesn't wanna know. And Stan doesn't wanna know about the toy destroyer's personality either. Beavis has a more volatile, unpredictable nature. His hasty actions usually end in disaster, ranging from being deported to Mexico to severely injuring himself. Beavis displays signs of being a pyromaniac.

Dexter peeked and noticed they're only next to the house they need to be in. He grinned at this, to him, he thinks this will be a piece of cake, he has no idea how wrong he is.

"Good news, Mountain Boy. This "Danny" you're talking about lives next door. You'll be home in no time!" Dexter then said, confidently, however, Stan was trembling in fear. Not only is he in the clutches of the most evil boy in the world, but his true owner, Danny Fenton is about to move out of the state of Texas! And the worse part is that the day is almost done! Now there's at least one more day left before the big move and that's on Sunday!

"The gates are calling! The gateway to heavenly life is almost here!" The minion then said.

"Shut up! Both of you! Don't you get it?! Once a toy gets in there, no one escapes The Great Cornholio's clutches!" Stan said, panic stricken. Then, Beavis entered the house, where Beavis saw his three dogs, waiting for a "treat".

"Hey, stay still, now sit...okay, Cliff gets the treat!" Beavis then said, reaching for the squeaky Minion toy, and placing it on Cliff's nose. "3...2...1... and go!"

Cliff then proceeded to maul the minion toy, much to the horror of Stan, and the disgust of Dexter.

"Chloe! Chloe!" Beavis called out, he then noticed his younger sister arriving with a Ducky Momo doll in her hands. Her name was Chloe Carmichael. Chloe has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a yellow and white sleeveless dress, with black leggings and purple sandals, along with a purple bow in her hair. She also has a noticeable gap in her teeth.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Has my package arrived yet?" Beavis then said.

"I don't know." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean, "You don't know"?" Beavis angrily said.

"I...don't...know!" Chloe said, enunciating what her words are. Beavis then looked at the Ducky Momo Doll and grinned sinisterly.

"Hey, Chloe, there's something wrong with Ducky Momo!" Beavis said, tauntedly, grabbing the doll.

"No she's not!" Chloe whined.

Beavis then ran upstairs and headed to his room where he slammed the door before Chloe got a chance to enter her brother's room.

"Doctor! This man needs surgery! Stat!" Beavis mockingly said, "Don't worry, I'm a doctor!" Beavis then threw his bag on his unmade bed, and went to his workbench, and grabbed a Freddy Fazbear toy head, and placed the Ducky Momo toy on the desk, where he ripped the head off and placed the duck body in a tool, and winded down the spinny thingy on the duck plush's body and attach the plastic Fazbear head on the duck plush, now a mutant toy.

"I'm not sure if he's been to medical school." Dexter said, shaking his head in confusion.

"Beavis! Open this door!" Chloe angrily said. Beavis proceeded and showed his sister the Ducky Fazbear toy he "created".

"The brain transplant was a success." Beavis evilly said.

Chloe screamed in terror and ran for dear life, hoping to tattle on Beavis. Beavis laughed as he tried to lie his way out of this situation, throwing the doll into the room.

Stan looked around, and saw all the horrors of Beavis' room, all the death metal band posters, the disembodied toy parts, the uncleanliness of the room. He's heard stories, but he'd never thought he'd see it in person. It was like seeing the devil's lair, nightmarish, a living heck, and a nightmare for all toys.

"We're gonna die." Stan then said, scared. "I don't know about you, but I'm outta here!" Stan darted out of the bag, and jumped at the Door knob, but it was locked. Stan looked around, only to find something run past him, much to his fear.

"Uh, Dex? Is that you?!" Stan asked, scared out of his mind. But then, he saw a head, he had green hair, a crown, green eyes. His name was Cosmo.

"Hey, listen do you know how to get outta here?" Stan asked, then, the head moved...with a mechanical octopus like body! Stan was completely terrified, then more mutant toys arrived, a Jack in the Box, but instead of Jack, there's a skeleton hand, a wind up Dog named "Astro", a Daredevil with a lower body replaced with a skateboard by the name of "Kick Buttowskate", a few zombified versions of Happy Tree Friends toys, and Stan was scared out of his daylights. As soon as Stan saw Flippy, Stan screamed in terror and ran back up to Beavis' Bed, stuttering and screaming in terror as he saw the mutant toys surrounding the recently mutated toy.

"They're cannibals!" Dexter said. The 2 proceeded to head back into the bag. Dexter then said into his communicator, "Dexter to Toon Command! We need back up! Come in, Toon Command! Send in reinforcements!"

Yet, thanks to his delusion, he doesn't know that wont work.

Dexter got ready to aim his "laser". "Time to set lasers from stun, to kill!"

"Yeah, great. When they attack, we can blink em to death!" Stan then said, scared and sarcastically.

Meanwhile, at Danny's house, Danny's toys were looking for Dexter, however, they saw a squirrel named "Slappy", and proceeded to continue the search.

"Any luck yet?" Courage said as Danny and his family made it home.

"No." Arlo said, sadly.

 _"You're not looking hard enough, Danny." Jack then said._

 _"I'm tellin' you, Dad, I looked everywhere, Stan's gone!" Danny then said, worriedly._

"Stan's gone?" Arlo said, shocked.

"Oh, dear." Margo then said.

"I told ya!" Courage then said. Of course, they don't know that Danny's 2 favorite toys are next door.


	9. I Will Go Sailing No More

It was a cloudy, yet sunny afternoon. On a average Texas Summer afternoon, it's really, really hot. And unlucky for Stan, because Beavis is interrogating him in one of his games.

"WHERE'S THE REBEL BASE?! TALK!" Beavis shouted, as he threw Stan to the ground. The bully proceeded to walk towards the blinds and pull them up, having the sun shine on Stan. Beavis then pulled out a magnifying glass and sinisterly grinned at Stan.

"I can see that your Jedi will is strong. But we have ways of making you talk." Beavis said, then he proceeded to get down on his knees and have the magnifying glass concentrate on Stan's forehead, and a hot white dot begins to smolder on his forehead.

"Where are your rebel friends, now?!" Beavis sinisterly said, laughing.

 _"Beavis! Pop Tarts are ready!" Beavis' mother said._

"Alright! Pop Tarts rule!" Beavis said, dropping everything and heading out the door. Stan comes to life as soon as he leaves and screams in agony and pain. His forehead is burning like heck. Luckily, Beavis left a bowl of cereal, with that, Stan runs to the bow and dunks his head in the bowl of milk, extinguishing the burn.

Dexter ran over and grabbed darts off of him, and grabs Stan by the shoulder, lifting him.

"Are you okay, Stan?!" Dexter then said. The Mountain Boy toy nodded. Dexter chuckled and grinned. He then said, "I'm proud of you, Mountain Boy. If that was my sister, Dee Dee, she would've cracked under this torture."

Stan then took a spoon and noticed his reflection. He has a burn mark on his forehead.

"This shouldn't be permanent, right?" Stan whined, trying to rub off the "blemish". Dexter shook his "Communicator" and sighed.

"Still no word from Computer or Toon Command." Dexter said, annoyed. "Is that spaceport close by?"

"Wait a minute!" Stan exclaimed. He then sees that Beavis forgot to open the door! "That moron didn't close it!"

"But we have no idea what's out there!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Who cares? We can..." Stan then said, but then, he shrieked in terror as soon as the Mutant Toys were in his way. "It's the cannibals! Dexter, if you can do something, now's a good time!"

"Then Shield your eyes!" Dexter said, pressing his laser and "shooting" it at Flippy. However, it just blinked, and Cosmo looked around and shrugged. Dexter was confused. "It's not working! I told that stupid sister of mine not to mess with my stuff!"

Stan grabbed Dexter and angrily shouted, "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE A TOY! USE YOUR KARATE CHOP ACTION!"

Stan then grabbed Dexter's back and repeatedly pressed the button the jetpack, making his right arm chop repeatedly, making the mutant toys go back in fear.

"What are you doing?!" Dexter said, angrily, but they went by the door.

"Sorry, but dinner's canceled!" Stan then said, triumphantly. He then ran off, but by the time he saw the stairs, he saw the Greaser Dogs, sleeping. If he wakes them up, he'll be torn to shreds. Dexter grabbed him, and he was angered.

"I don't know what you did back there, Mountain Boy, but at this rate, you're going to get us both killed!" Dexter angrily said.

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do!" Stan angrily said, but Dexter hushed him. Then, Dexter quietly tiptoed fast to the other part of the hallway. Dexter signaled "It's okay". Stan then tiptoed as well, but he accidentally got his string stuck on a stair railing. Stan then struggled to get free, and then, he managed to get his string free, but the voice box activated.

The voice box then said out loud, "I say we take the battle to them! If we want them to destroy our two favorite comedic heroes, then we're not going down without a fight!"

The Voice box awoke the dogs. Cliff chuckled, and then said, "Well, I guess I need warm ups for poundin' CatDog, so these hand-me-downs will do!"

"RUN!" Both Stan and Dexter shouted in terror. The 2 ran for it and were chased down the halls, Stan dived into a closet, and Dexter was being chased, and then dived into a bedroom.

The Greasers were looking for Dex, and they were close to the boy genius toy! However, they noticed the father sleeping on the recliner, and for some reason, Cliff backed away, and then the 3 dogs headed back downstairs.

 _"Dexter Cavanaugh! Come in, Dexter Cavanaugh!" The TV said, catching Dexter's attention._

"Toon Command!" Dexter said, this is it! He can contact Toon Command to continue his mission to save the world, he opens the communicator, ready to talk to the Toon Command leader.

 _"I'm in!" A kid's voice was heard in the commercial._

Dexter then noticed the commercial, and noticed there's a kid holding Dexter in his box!

 _"The world needs your help!" The Announcer then said._

 _"On the Way!" The kid then said._

 _"DEXTER CAVANAUGH!" A chorus shouted._

 _"The world's greatest boy genius is now the world's greatest toy!" The announcer said. "Dexter has it all, karate chop action!"_

 _The commercial showed a kid using Dexter's karate chop action, just like Stan was earlier!_

 _Then, the commercial showed a kid pressing the "laser" button. The announcer said, "Lasers!"_

 _The next shot showed Dexter's "Wrist Communicator". "Wrist communication!"_

 _Next shot showed a kid pressing Dexter's Button for phrases. "Over 150 phrases!"_

 _"GIANT ROBODEXO 3000 ENGAGE!" TV Dexter's button activated voice box then said._

 _"GIANT ROBODEXO 3000 ENGAGE!" Dexter's button activated voice box said, much to his dismay._

 _"And best of all, Carbonic alloy wings!" Dexter's wings popped out on the television and he flew as he glowed in the dark._

 _"To Lightspeed and Beyond!" TV Dexter said, in triumph._

 _"Not a flying toy!" An announcer said._

 _"Get your Dexter's Laboratory Action Figure and save the world from Mandark today!" The announcer then said._

 _"DEXTER CAVANAUGH!" A chorus shouted._

 _"Available at all Stan's Toy Shack stores nationwide." An announcer then said._

Dexter couldn't believe what he's hearing, this can't be true. But he then saw the door of his communicator, it had the words "Made in Taiwan". Dexter sighed in grief, Stan was right all along about him. He's just a toy.

He walked out of the room in sadness and defeat, stunned about the truth.

 ** _Singing Voice:_** ** _Out among the stars I sail_**  
 ** _Way beyond the moon_**

Before this whole charade happened, he had a big ego, and he thought he was a real Toon Ranger, on a mission to save the world from Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz of the 2nd Dimension.

 ** _In my silver ship I sail_**  
 ** _A dream that ended too soon_**

And now, he knows that he's nothing more than a toy, just an ordinary toy.

 ** _Now I know exactly who I am and what I'm here for_**  
 ** _And I will go sailing no more_**

Dexter then stopped for a moment and glanced at the window, he looked and then despaired in sadness. He hung his head in shame, feeling foolish for actually believing he has a laboratory, or he was a boy genius superhero.

 ** _All the things I thought I'd be_**  
 ** _All the brave things I've done_**  
 ** _Vanish like a snowflake_**  
 ** _With the rising of the sun_**  
 ** _Never more to sail my ship_**  
 ** _Where no man has gone before_**  
 ** _And I will go sailing no more_**

But then he shook his head, and then got a look of determination, he wasn't going to let that discourage him. He has to prove he's a Toon Ranger, and the only way to do that is to fly to that Window. He climbed the Stair railings and was in position, he pressed the button that got his wings popped out and had a look of determination.

 ** _But no, it can't be true_**  
 ** _I could fly if I wanted to_**  
 ** _Like a bird in the sky_**  
 ** _If I believed I could fly_**

 ** _Why, I'd fly_**

"To Lightspeed and Beyond!" Dexter shouted, and as soon as he jumped off, everything felt as if it went slow-mo, he felt as if he was going to fly, but then, he started to fall and had a terrified and betrayed look on his face as soon as he started to fall. Dexter then landed painfully on the stairs and on the ground.

Dexter was stunned, and then saw his left arm, detatched, broken off, he was nothing but a toy. All he could do is despair in sadness.

 ** _Clearly, I will go sailing no more..._**

"Hey Mom? Have you seen my Treeflower doll?" Chloe was heard, before she noticed Dexter.

 _"What was that?" Beavis' mom was heard._

"Never mind." Chloe said, shrugging.

Later that afternoon, Stan came out of the laundry room, getting himself untangled from the Christmas Lights, then he noticed Chloe having a tea party with her toys, with Dexter and his severed arm. Stan gasped. Chloe then heard the doorbell ring, and Stan ran over to his "buddy" in concern.

"Dex! Dexter?! Are you okay?!" Stan shook Dexter, then Dexter yelled out in agony.

"Well, it's been nice knowin' ya! See ya later, bu-bye! So long! Farewell!" Dexter said, drunkenly.

"What?! What do you mean?! Tell me!" Stan said, panicking, could this mean that Danny and his family moved out already?! However, he noticed the severed arm and Dexter's manic sadness. Stan knew what this was: Dexter learned the hard way he was just a toy.

"One moment, you're working on inventions, protecting the world from the likes of Mandark, and one other moment, you're drinkin' tea with Leia Skywalker, and her brother." Dexter said, looking through his "teacup".

Stan raised an eyebrow in confusion and said sheepishly, "Uh, Dex, I think you're a little dizzy, I think we should get you outta here."

"Don't ya get it? You see the apron? I'm Mrs. Ida Quagmire." Dexter said, drunkenly and angrily. Dexter proceeded to laugh like mad.

"DUDE, GET IT TOGETHER!" Stan shouted, then he proceeded to use Dexter's severed arm and slap him with it.

Dexter was stunned.

"I'm sorry. You're correct." Dexter said, now sober. "I'm just going through an awful lot."

Dexter took back his arm, and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, I can get through this, easy as pie." Dexter said, quietly.

"That's the spirit." Stan then said, confidently.

"I'M A FRAUD!" Dexter cried out, falling to his knees.

"Dexter!" Stan said, worried someone might hear them.

"I CAN'T FLY OUT THE STUPID WINDOW!" Dexter moaned before crying. "ALL THOSE YEARS OF HAVING A LABORATORY, AND FOR WHAT?!"

Stan then had an idea, they're next to the Fenton household! They can get his friends to help him!

"Dexter! You're a genius! Let's go!" Stan then said, in triumph.


	10. Epiphany

Meanwhile, as the day became cloudier and cloudier, all the toys were minding their own business at Danny Fenton's room.

 _"Guys!"_ A familiar voice was heard.

"Son of a buildin' block, it's Stan!" Courage exclaimed.

All of Danny's toys were relieved, yet terrified to see the one they appreciate are at Beavis' house.

"Catch this!" Stan said, throwing a Christmas light rope at his friends.

Sparky then caught it.

"Not so fast! Where's Dex?" Courage then said, angrily.

"He's right here!" Then, surely enough, Dexter's severed arm seems to be moving! Courage then asked, "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing!" Stan then said, and unwittingly, the Mountain Boy toy showed Dexter's severed arm, and caused his friends to shriek in terror.

"Murderer!" Courage then said, angrily, before dropping the rope in disgust, and everyone ignored Stan's crying pleads, even Sparky.

Stan sighed in sadness, and then saw a much more horrifying sight: All the mutant toys are surrounding Dexter, but he was too depressed to care. Stan screamed and ran to them in fury, but Cosmo grabbed Dexter's arm and walked towards Dexter, Stan punched his way through to see a surprising sight, the toys fixed Dexter! His arm looks back to normal.

"They fixed you?! But..." Stan then said, before noticing Freddy Fazbear and Ducky Momo back to normal. Then, everyone heard footsteps, and it was Beavis! Stan tried to help Dexter up, but no avail. He refused to get up, and instead, Stan hid under a crate that was on the workbench.

Beavis walked in with a firework rocket just as tall as Stan. Beavis then said, "Finally, after all these years of waiting, it's finally here! The Big One!"

Stan knew what Beavis was looking for, something to blow up, then, a familiar laser noise was heard, and Dexter was beneath him. Beavis laughed in triumph and said, "Of course! I always wanted a boy genius to be launched into orbit!"

Beavis then grabbed the toolbox, opened it, and placed the tool box on the crate, trapping Stan inside the crate. He then grabbed the tape and taped Dexter's back to the rocket. But then, lightning and thunder ruined the moment, as a huge thunderstorm began.

"Oh, man!" Beavis whined, angrily. Stan sighed in relief, at least Dexter's safe, for now. Beavis then decided to set his alarm for 7AM in the morning, and then he heads to bed, planning to go through with his evil deed.

Later that night, Stan was struggling to get the crate off, but it was no use, he needs Dexter's help.

"Dex, do me a favor and help me lift this crate!" Stan then said, but Dexter was still too depressed to help. "Come on, Dex, I can't do this alone. I need your help!"

"I cannot help. I can't help anybody." Dexter then said, not caring about the rocket strapped to him that will blow him up into bits.

"Sure you can, I know you can try to lift this thing off of me, and we can make a run for Danny's house!" Stan then said.

"Danny's house. Beavis's house. What's the difference?" Dexter said, sadly.

"Look, you had a big fall, alright? That's why you're acting like this! You're not thinking clearly!" Stan said, poking his noggin.

"No Stanley Marsh, you don't understand. I'm seeing things clearly for the first time. You were right all along." Dexter sadly said, still heartbroken about the truth. "I'm not a Toon Ranger, I don't have a laboratory, I'm not a boy genius, I'm just a toy. A stupid, weak, pathetic little toy."

Stan had a concerned look, at first, Dexter thought he was the real thing, but now, he's learned the truth the hard way, and he's depressed about it. He felt helpless, weak, and useless for the first time.

"Woah, pal, being a toy is a lot better than being an actual Toon Ranger!" Stan then said.

"Give me a break." Dexter scoffed.

"It is! Over there in that house, Danny Fenton thinks you're the greatest ever! And it's not because you're a Toon Ranger, it's because you're a toy! You're his toy!" Stan said, happily.

"But why would Danny want me?" Dexter said, with sad hopes.

"Why would Danny want you?! Look at you! You're a Dexter's Laboratory action figure!" Stan said, happily. "Any toy would give moving parts just to be you! You got wings, you glow in the dark, you talk, your shades even do that whoosh thing! You are a cool toy!"

Dexter was taken by surprise, no one has ever said about him, ever. Probably because he was too busy being everyone's idol. However, Stan had a sad frown on his face, it was his own jealousy that got them into this mess in the first place. Even Danny wants to play with Dexter more than him.

"Come to think about it, you're too cool. I mean, what chance does a toy like me have against a Dexter Cavanaugh action figure? All I got is..." Stan sadly said, pulling his own string.

Surely enough, the voice box responded, _"Oh, my god! They killed Kenny!"_

"Why would Danny ever wanna play with me, when he's got you? I'm the one that should be strapped to that rocket." Stan said, now realizing his mistake. He's right, it was his fault that Dexter was left to be strapped to the firework.

However, Dexter had a curious look on his face and thought about what his friend said, he then looked at his boot and saw Danny's DP symbol, it may be dirty, but the symbol was still visible. Dexter now understood his purpose in life, making Danny Fenton happy as a toy. He glanced back at Stan and had a look of determination on his face.

"Listen, Dex, forget about me. Just get outta here while you can." Stan said, leaning on the crate. He wants Dexter to carry on without him, and maybe force Beavis to find something else to blow up. Maybe him.

Stan turned around and sighed as Dexter was gone. Stan is feeling depressed than he has ever been in his toy life. He let his jealousy consume him, his friends don't trust him, Danny's going to move out of Texas in at least a few hours from now, and he's trapped in the meanest kid's room in the block. If he would've let Beavis strap him to the rocket, Dexter would've been safe to go back to Danny's and Stan would die, knowing he's doing the right thing, making his owner happy.

However, he heard a loud noise. Alarmed, he looks up, only to see Dexter trying to move the toolbox!"Dexter?! What are you doing?! I thought you were-" Stan then said.

"Come on, Mountain Boy, there's a kid over there that needs us, now let's get you out of this thing!" Dexter said, determined.

Happy that his friend's reinvigorated, Stan salutes him and helps his friend move the tool box, and a moving Van is near the Fentons!

"Stan! It's the Moving Van! We gotta get out of here, now!" Dexter said, not knowing a gap has been opened, and Stan goes through it, he's free!

However, Poor Dexter didn't noticed he pushed everything off the workbench, hitting Stan, luckily, Beavis is dumber than he realizes, and Dexter sighs in relief. But the alarm clock rings, and Dexter goes into toy mode, and Beavis wakes up and grabs Dexter and heads downstairs. Stan realizes this, yet, if he tries to get out, the Greasers will pound him into a pulp!

Then, the Mutant toys were timidly peeking before going back to hiding.

"Wait! There's a good toy about to get blown up down there! All because of me! I need your help, but I can't do it alone! I need your help. He's my friend. Probably the only one I have left." Stan pleaded.

Cosmo walked towards the Mountain Boy, and the other mutant toys fallowed as well.

"Thank you. Alright, we're gonna have to break a few rules, but if it works, It will be a lot helpful." Stan then said to his new pals.

However, Flippy nodded to Cosmo, and Petunia and Flippy opened a vent grate, and went through the air shaft, and headed towards where the door light was.

Then, Stan got on Kick Buttowskate and so did the other toys and waited for the signal, then the wind up toy was winded and then, the door bell was heard, that was the signal!

The wind up toy fled the room, and caused the greasers to go after it, Skeleton hand in a box went onto the door, and opened it, and the Mutant Toys went downstairs, and went into the kitchen, and out the doggy door and into the backyard!

Meanwhile, the greasers weren't so lucky as Chloe opens the door, and the mutant toy leads them outside the house, tricking them, and Chloe shrugs and closes the door. No one tricks the Greaser dogs! No one!


	11. Operation: Save Dexter!

Stan peeked through the bushes, Dexter was on the Launch Pad, the other mutant toys got into position, ready to get even with their destroyer. Everyone gave a good signal, and Stan ran to Dexter, much to his relief.

"Stan! Thank heavens! Help me get me outta here!" Dexter said, but Stan hushed him.

"Everything's under control." Stan then said, before going limp, but then Beavis arrived, making Dexter go limp.

"This is gonna be cool, wait til' Butt-Head sees this." Beavis then said, excitedly, but then, he noticed Stan on the ground, he picked him up and was confused, he didn't recall him being there.

"Hey, how did this get here?" Beavis then said. "Oh, well, I'm having hot dogs, so you and I can have a cook out later."

Beavis laughed as he placed Stan on the grill, placing a match in his pocket. It's clear that Beavis was going to BBQ Stan.

Then, Beavis' friend arrived. He was also 11 years old. His top gums are often exposed and he speaks nasally with a deep voice and a slight lisp, repeatedly punctuating his speech with his trademark laugh (Uh huh, huh huh). He is usually shown wearing a black shirt with a yellow AC/DC logo and red shorts. His name was Butt-Head.

"Well, Beavis, this is going to be cool." Butt-Head then said, happily.

"Yeah, I only wish Todd was here." Beavis then said, lighting the match. Dexter knew this was it. All hope was lost once Beavis lights the fuse!

"Warp Speed Mr. Sulu." Butt-Head then said, impersonating a Star Trek Character.

"But Captain, the Klingons are approaching!" Beavis then said, grinning menacingly.

But before the match could touch the fuse, a familiar voice box was heard, "Stop right there!"

Beavis then said, "Huh?" Beavis knew where the sound was from, it was from Stan's voice box. He didn't pull the string, he could tell with puppets.

"I wish Wendy could be here no matter what!" Stan's voice box said, once again.

"What?!" Beavis scoffed.

"Well, who didn't see that coming?" Stan's voice box said, once again, Beavis picked up the doll and rolled his eyes.

"Beavis, are you gonna waste your time playing with dolls?" Butt-Head taunted.

"NO, the stupid toy's busted or something." Beavis then said, getting ready to throw him away.

"Who are _you_ calling stupid, idiot?" Stan's voice box said, shocking Beavis. He checked to see if Stan's string was being pulled, but it wasn't at all.

"Huh?" Beavis whimpered.

"That's right, I'm talking to you, Beavis! We don't like being blown up, Beavis. Or smashed. Or ripped apart!" Stan's voice box said, angrily.

"W-W-We?!" Beavis gulped.

"That's right...your toys!" Stan then said, and right on cue, some burnt and broken toys risen from the sandbox, approaching a now frightened Beavis. A broken down toy truck boomed out of the sandbox.

Butt-Head laughed. Dexter smiled at this, this was Stan's plan all along!

Then, out of the muddy puddle, all the zombie Tree Friends came out of there, walking towards Beavis, further frightening him, showing that he killed and destroyed toys, and the worst part, they can move! And then, out of Shriek's dog bowl, came a minion, all chewed up and dirtied, walking towards Beavis.

Beavis screamed in terror as Cosmo got on his head and tapped it. Beavis was cornered, surrounded! As he was too frightened to scream or do anything, Stan's voicebox then said, "From now on you must take good care of your toys! Because if you don't, we'll find out, Beavis!"

Beavis then looked at Stan and then, Stan's voice box said, "We toys can see..." Then, Stan's vinyl head turned 360 degrees like in a certain movie that I shouldn't bring up as Stan finished his statement, "Everything."

Beavis was petrified and cowered in fear, and then, to his horror, Stan's face came to life, glaring at Beavis, saying angrily, "So play Nice!"

As he screamed in terror, Beavis threw Stan to the ground and ran for dear life back into his house.

Butt-Head laughed as he ran after Beavis, his friend's now afraid of toys!

"HA!" All the toys laughed in triumph, Beavis' Reign of terror has ended after all this time.

Back in the house, Beavis was scared out of his mind. Chloe noticed this fear, and decided to chase her brother along with Butt-Head.

Meanwhile, at the backyard. The toys were celebrating their victory.

"Nice job, dudes, good idea using the coming outta ground thing, It's cliché', but you made it work!" Stan then said.

"Hey Stan, thanks." Dexter said, getting off the launch pad. He then shakes his new friend's hand, but then, the van was about to leave.

"Stan, the VAN!" Dexter exclaimed, and Stan proceeded to leave, Dexter fallowed. This is it, their last chance for destination! The Fentons have already left the house, now they have Moving Van to catch up to! But first, Stan helped Dexter get past the fence due to that rocket still on his back like flies on pie.

However, the Greasers noticed, and this is their time for payback!


	12. Chase that Van!

The 2 toys proceeded to head to the moving Van, but there was a small yellow rope there, dangling, waiting to be pulled! And Dexter and Stan managed to get on it.

"Hey! Get back here!" Cliff then said, grabbing Stan by the leg, the boy found himself in a tug of war with the other dogs.

"Stan!" Dexter said, terrified.

"I can't make it, take care of Danny for me!" Stan said, but Dexter jumped and pulled Cliffs ears, and Dexter was able to save his friend from a torn fate. Luckily the car stopped, yet, Dexter was thrown underneath a car, and the moving van stopped. Stan got the moving van door opened. And he headed towards a box that had the label "Danny's toys".

Stan smiled and opened the box, Leonard and Courage noticed.

"Stan? What are you doing?" Courage asked.

Stan then saw Speed Buggy and grabbed him, he grabbed the control, and he put him near the edge of the truck.

"What's he up to?!" Margo asked.

Stan then kicked Speed Buggy out of the truck and used him to get to Dexter, which was successful.

The toys screamed in fright. "NO! He's at it again!" Stewie yelped in fright.

Dexter saw Speed Buggy and was glad to see him! He then got on and thanks to Stan's control, Speed Buggy left, but the green light emerged.

"Get 'im!" Courage shouted, then all of the toys, except for Margo, went after Stan.

Dexter managed to get on the Speed Buggy car as it was being driven to the moving truck.

Stan was grabbed by Johnny Bravo, and was twirled around, and then thrown to the wall.

And while the Mountain Boy was being twirled around, Dexter was going in circles, but went back after the Truck, but he still had the greasers on his tail.

"Pig pile!" Leonard shouted, jumping from a box and landing on Stan in a body slam.

Dexter and Speed Buggy were heading towards an intersection, and luckily, that's what Dexter wanted to do. The RC car got past the intersection, however, the 3 dogs got stranded as soon as the cars crashed into each other.

"Well, thanks a lot, Lube! You got us into a big mess!" Cliff angrily said.

"Duh, What did I do?" Lube said, confused.

Dexter sighed in relief, now he has to worry about another thing.

Back in the moving van, Stan was about to be thrown out.

"No, wait, you don't understand! Dexter is in trouble! We gotta help him!" Stan pleaded. Too late, he was thrown overboard. Stan's in trouble, now.

Dexter was heading towards Stan, VIA Speed Buggy toy.

"Stan...!" Dexter shouted, then, Stan was knocked onto the toy vehicle, relieved.

"Thanks for the ride, Dexter! Now it's time to catch up to the truck!" Stan said, using the remote to accelerate.

Back in the truck's back, the toys except Margo celebrated. Margo then noticed Stan driving with Dexter. The other toys noticed.

"Guys! Stan's riding Speed Buggy! And Dexter's with him!" Stewie exclaimed.

"It is Dexter! Stan was telling the truth." Margo said, relieved. But the toys were horrified, all this time, they thought Stan killed Dexter!

"What have we done?!" Sparky then said.

"Great, now I feel guilty." Arlo then said.

Now, Stan and Dexter were close to the truck.

"Quick! Grab on to my legs!" Sparky then said, everyone did so, and the slinky sponge jumped on to the Speed Buggy toy car, and held on to Stan, but the Speed Buggy toy Car was slowing down for some unknown reason.

"Uh...Stan?" Sparky panickly said.

"Speed up, Dexter!" Stan pleaded.

"The batteries are almost out!" Dexter said, explaining how they're slowing down.

Sparky kept getting stretched out further and further, and it was painful.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Sparky then said.

"Hang on, Sparky!" Stan then said, pleadingly.

Too late, Sparky lost his grip and sprung back to the truck, but not before hitting Courage and Arlo.

The Speed Buggy toy's batteries finally died out, and now, our heroes were stranded.

"Great!" Stan said, sarcastically. Dexter then remembered a certain object on his back.

"Stan! The Rocket!" Dexter exclaimed.

"The match!" Stan then said, taking out the match and lighting it. "Thank you, Beavis!"

For once, Stan was glad he did that, but then, the car passes the duo, and to Stan's horror, the match went out!

"NO!" Stan yelped, but then, he started to fall to his knees and cry, pounding the ground. Unable to see his friend cry, Dexter turns away. They were so close, and yet so far.

But then, Stan felt a hot, burning, feeling in a spot of his hand, Stan took a look, and noticed that Dexter's "Heat Ray Shades" were doing that, like how Beavis tried to use a magnifying glass on him earlier.

Stan then took the shades off of Dexter's jet pack, much to the boy genius's confusion. Stan then grabbed the fuse.

"What are you doing, Stan?" Dexter asked.

"Hold still, Dex!" Stan then said, having the shades concentrate on the fuse's tip, then, to his delight, the fuse lit! Stan then got back on Speed Buggy, laughing in triumph.

"You did it! Next Stop: Danny!" Dexter then said, happily. But Stan stopped smiling as he remembered something.

"Wait! I just lit a rocket. And don't rockets explode..." Stan said, sheepishly, Dexter shook his head in annoyance, and the rocket blasted off, and the heroes were moving fast, and they were getting close to the moving van!


	13. Falling with Style

Meanwhile, Sparky's two ends were being brought closer together after his failiure to save his friends.

"I shoulda held on longer!" Sparky said.

"HUH?" Stewie exclaimed, seeing Dexter, Stan, and Speed Buggy. "It's Stan and Dexter coming up fast!"

The toys cheered as they saw their friends, but the Rocket began to get stronger, and it started to lift our heroes off the ground, Stan tried his best to hang on to the car toy, but he let go of Speed Buggy, and our heroes started to fly into the sky.

"Take cover!" Arlo exclaimed, then the toys screamed as they ran away from the Speed Buggy car, but Courage stood there in shock as Speed Speed Buggy hits him, making the Dog toy's parts fly. That has GOT to hurt.

Meanwhile, the rocket skyrocketed into the sky, Stan screamed in terror, this was it! Poor Stan! Now Dexter and Stan are about to blow up into bits!

"This is the part where we blow up!" Stan said in terror.

"Not today!" Dexter said, smirking. Then, Dexter pressed a familar button on his chest, and a certain pair of wings came out, cutting the tape and seperating our heroes from the rocket just before it blew into bits.

Stan then saw a much more horrifying sight, the heroes were plummeting to the ground! He shielded his eyes, but then, Dexter manages to bank underneath power lines and pulls up and the 2 heroes soared into the sky, Stan then took a look, and to his surprise, they were flying! They were really flying!

"Hey! You're flying, Dexter!" Stan exclaimed.

"This isn't flying, this is falling! With Style!" Dexter said in triumph.

Regardless, Stan didn't care as he laughs, pretending to fly.

"To Lightspeed and Beyond!" Stan exclaimed, they were heading back to their owner, their nightmare was going to end! But to Stan's suprise, they passed the moving van.

"Uh, Dex, we missed the truck!" Stan exclaimed in shock.

"We're not aiming for the truck!" Dexter then said. Stan then noticed they were heading towards the Fenton Family Van, then sun window was open.

The 2 toys flew into the RV and they fell into a box next to the child.

Danny looked over and saw his 2 favorite toys in the world in his box.

"Hey wow!" Danny exclaimed.  
"What is it?" Danny's dad asked.

"Dexter! Stan!" Danny excitedly said. "They were in the car!"

"See? I always tell you, fathers know best."

The 7-year old then hugged his favorite 2 toys in the world, and without anyone noticing, Dexter and Stan winked at each other. Their nightmare was over.


	14. Merry Christmas!

It's Christmas time in Amity Park, Illinois, and Danny's eager to open his gift.

"Which one can I open first?" Danny pleaded.

"Hold on, Slugger! Let's let Danielle open one first!" Jack then said.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, the army toys were watching this and doing a recon mission, with Dexter and Stan leading it.  
Things have changed. Dexter and Stan became great buddies, and Stan learned the greatest lesson a toy like Stan could ever learn: being a toy is about making a child happy, regardless you're advanced or not. And Stan admitted to his friends that he just wanted to push Dexter in between the desk and the wall so Stan could get to go to Pizza Spaceport. He was able to regain his friends' trust after the long ordeal.

"Scientist #1, this is Bully with a heart!" Sargent M. announced.

"Hey, heads up, everybody! It's showtime!" Leonard then said.

"Oh! It's time!" Arlo then said.

The toys walked over, and then, Margo grabbed Stan from the neck.

"Whoa, there's gotta be a less painful way to get my attention, Margo." Stan then said.

"Merry Christmas, my sweetheart!" Margo said, swoonfully.

Then, Margo pointed upwards, and Stan noticed.

"Wait, is that a mistletoe?" Stan asked.

Margo nodded and grabbed him and dipped him and kissed the boy.

"Maybe Danny will get another Dinosaur, maybe a leaf eater, that way I could be the dominant predator!" Arlo said, prompting everyone to laugh.

"Quiet, everyone!" Dexter then said.

"Dani's first present is...Judy Hopps! Repeat, a Judy Hopps!" Sargent M. said. And finally, after all these months of waiting, Courage finally gets to be with the one he loves.

"Way to go, Idaho!" Leonard then said.

"Geez, I better shave!" Courage then said, then he took a plastic mustache out of his back and threw it away. Stan then sat on the bed, with his face being covered in Lipstick.

Dexter noticed, and he smiled at him as if he was saying, "Way to go, bro".

"Come in, Toy Leaders, Danny's opening his present, it's..." Sargent M said. Then, there was interference, Dexter banged on the baby monitor to get feedback, much to the surprise of Stan, ever since Danny Fenton's birthday, and finding out what he is and embracing it, he wouldn't be bothered by this situation.

"Dexter? Dexter Cavanaugh, you're not worried, are you?" Stan said, jokingly.

"What, me? No, no, no. No. Mm-mm!" Dexter then said, sheepishly smiling, then he asked Stan, "Are you?"

"Now, Dexter," Stan laughed, placing his arm around Dexter. "What could Danny possibly get that's worse than you?"

Dexter shrugged. After all, what could Danny possibly get that bugged Stan more than Dexter did?

"What is it?!" Danny excitedly said. The living room door opened, and barking was heard.

"WOW! A PUPPY!" Danny happily said.

Then, all of the toys had a alarmed look on their faces, especially Stan and Dexter.

The 2 looked at each other, and smiled nervously, somehow, they should've seen that coming.


End file.
